


Should he (or she) be worthy...

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you worthy to wield the power of Thor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should he (or she) be worthy...

 

You look across the table from Tony Stark, trying to keep a straight face. Natasha flipped his knife in her hands waiting to see who would crack first. I pour the shot, seeing Tony break his concentration.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Pouring your shot, biatch!”

“What?! That’s not fair! Ref, say something,” shouts Tony as he looks over to Nat.

“You did, your shot. Rules are rules, Stark. Drink.”

“This is soooo unfur,” he mumbles as he shots his tenth shot of tequila.

You are on your ninth and can see the room start to spin.

“My question,” you state in a slow daze, “Okay so is the hammer really as heavy as you say it is?”

“My what?”

“Not your penis, about talking about Thor’s hammer.”

“Ah, yeah,” blinked Tony, “We all tried.”

“I didn’t try,” said Natasha as she kept her eyes to the blade.

“Come on! If you tried you wouldn’t be able to lift it.”

“Like you were worthy, Stark. It was nice to see millions of your dollars hard at work not moving that hammer a single inch.”

“Okay,” you interrupt, “How does it go? _He who show shall ever…_ shnaw shnaw shnaw… _shall receive the power of Thor._ Okay, so wh-who says only he can have it.”

“His father made the hammer for Thor so automatically the hammer has the power of Thor. He lost it and regained it when he was redeemed worthy.”

“But how do you know if you’re worthy or not?”

“Easy. You pick up the damn hammer and see,” said Tony as he rolled his eyes to you.

“But if I pick it up does that mean Thor is no longer worthy or do we share the power?”

“Well,” said Thor as he leans on the wall behind to you, “Vision was worthy. Who’s to say no one else is. If you pick up the hammer, you would be given Aesir strength, I’d imagine, and we would fight side by side as warriors.”

“That sounds better than my desk job.”

“What about the coat rack?! Is the coat rack worthy?”

Tony points over to your shoulder to the coat rack where Thor hammer rested by its handle. You admire it for a moment until you start to turn towards the floor. You catch yourself as Thor rushes to your side.

“It’s a coat rack, dumbass,” you slur, “It’s a _what_ , not a _who._ ”

“Would you care to try, young maiden warrior?”

Thor’s words leave you struck in wonder and a drunken stupor as he retrieves the hammer and sets in at an angle on the table. You reach out but stop.

“Wait, so what happens if I do lift it? Do I get powers, a uniform? I don’t look the best in red…”

Thor takes you by the hand and lifts the hammer as he slowly flips the handle in his palm.

“Screw this,” said Tony as he stumbled from his seat, “I want another try.”

“That is rude, Stark. Shouldn’t the lady go first?”

“I want to see him do it again,” said Natasha as she put her knife away and rounded the table to your side as Tony struggled with the hammer that Thor placed on the floor. You and Natasha laughed as Tony’s face turned redder than his suit.

“Nope,” he said letting go, “Too drunk.”

He landed squarely on his bottom as Thor lifted his hammer for you.

“NO! No,” you shout, “Put it closer to the ground. I don’t want to break my arm.”

“Okay. Here.”

He stands behind you, placing one of your hands on the handle as his hands cover yours. You disappear under his arms as he hunches over closer to the ground. You are more than ready to let go of the hammer and let it make a dent in Tony’s floor. The metal is a mire foot from the ground as you brace the floor.

“Wait!”

You kick off your heels and return to Thor’s arms.

“Are you ready, my dear?”

“Don’t call me, dear,” you giggle.

“Anything you say, my dear.”

“Don’t call me, Dear, dammit!”

You shout loud enough as Thor steps back with his hands in the air.

“As you wish, my maiden warrior.”

You watch as Thor gets on a knee and bows to you.

“The hell?”

You look to the hammer that is in your hand. Panic floods you as you look to Natasha and Tony’s shock.

“Okay,” said Tony as he stumbled to his feet, “Your power tool is completely unfair.”

You don’t feel anything but you had consumed so many shots, the reaction of the hammer must have delayed the effects. Your arm shakes as you scream, completely terrified of what could happen to you.

“I don’t want it!!”

The panic worsens as you drop the hammer and run off. You trip and land on your side as laughter fills the room. Tony is back on the floor and Thor doubles over laughing as Natasha shakes her head. Tony picks up the fake hammer as the handle started to bend.

“You should have seen the look on your face,” roared Tony as his head hit the floor.

You push your head in your hands, almost glad that the hammer was fake. You lift yourself from the floor to go get sick in Tony’s bathroom as you taste the bitter alcohol return.

“You guys are assholes,” you call over your shoulder as slam the bathroom door shut, cutting off only a fraction of the laughs.


End file.
